The present invention relates to a photographic printer equipped with a monitor for monitoring an image to be printed.
To make prints from a photographic film, such as negative film, it is necessary to verify the location of a picture frame of the negative film in a printing station and to inspect the picture frame's color density and/or color balance. For this purpose, a monitor is incorporated into a photographic printer to display an image of a picture frame of a negative film from which a print is made. Because the image covers the whole area of the monitor screen, the monitor screen cannot display any printing data, such as a print size, a printing size or magnification, as well as the image on the screen. To display such data, it was thought that the image should be reduced in size on the monitor screen to provide an area for the data. However, the reduced image is too small to observe visually.